lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego percy jackson
Lego Percy Jackson The Video Game The Lightning Thief 1'''. I accidentally vaporize my maths teacher Characters: Percy (Yancy), Grover (Yancy). Locations: Museum Front Steps, The Museum, Yancy Academy. Boss: Mrs. Dodds (4 hearts.) '''2. My mother teaches me bullfighting Characters: Percy (torn shirt), Sally Jackson. Locations: Half-blood hill Boss: Minotaur (4 hearts) 3'''. I am offered a quest Characters: Percy (armour), Luke (armour), Annabeth (armour) Locations: The forest Boss: Clarrise (4 hearts) '''4. Las Vegas Conquest Characters: Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase Locations: Las Vegas Street, Lotus Hotel & Casino 5'''. Hades and His Home Characters: Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase Locations: Underworld Entrance, Fields of Asphodel, Hades Kingdom Boss: Hades (2 Hearts) '''6.The Son of Poseidon Characters: Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase Locations: Los Angeles Beach, Camp Half-Blood Boss: Ares (12 Hearts), Luke Castellan (3 Hearts) The Sea of Monsters 1'''. My Brother's Keeper Characters: Percy Jackson, Tyson Locations: Meriwether College Prep Grounds, Meriwether Gym Boss: Lastygonian Giant (4 Hearts) '''2.The Chariot Race Characters: Percy ocations: Camp Half-Blood, Chariot Race Arena 3.The Monster Donut Kid Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Tyson Locations: Forest Boss: Hydra, 12 hearts 4. C. C.’s Spa and Resort Characters: Percy, Annabeth Locations: C. C.’s Spa, Blackbeard’s Ship Boss: C. C., 3 hearts 5.The Golden Fleece Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Grover Locations: Polyphemus’s Cave, Golden Fleece Tree 6.Miami Beach Characters: Percy, Grover, Chiron, Tyson Locations: Miami Beach 　 The Titan’s Curse 1.Nico and Bianca Characters: Percy, Thalia, Grover Locations: Dark Forest Boss: Manticore, 7 hearts 2. The Hunters Characters: Percy, Nico Locations: Zeus’s Fist, The Forest 3.Air and Space Characters: Percy, Zoe, Grover, Bianca, Thalia Locations: The Air and Space Museum Boss: Nemean Lion, 12 hearts 4. Junkyard of the Gods Characters: Percy, Bianca Locations: Hephaestus’s Junkyard Boss: Talos, 7 hearts 5. Hoover Dam Characters: Percy, Rachel, Grover, Thalia Locations: Hoover Dam 6. Atlas Characters: Percy, Artemis, Annabeth, Zoe, Mr. Chase Locations: Atlas’s Hill, The Chase’s House Boss: Atlas, 12 hearts 　 The Battle of the Labyrinth 1.The Empousa Characters: Percy, Rachel Locations: Goode High School, Music room Boss: Tammy and Kelli, 3 hearts each 2.Zeus’s Fist Characters: Percy, Annabeth Locations: Mess Hall, The Forest, Zeus’s Fist, Entrance to the Labyrinth Boss: Scorpions 3.Briares Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson Locations: Labyrinth, Alkatraz 4.Calypso’s Island Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Calypso Locations: Mount St. Helens, Ogygia, Camp Half-Blood Boss: Telkhines 5.The Lost God Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Tyson, Rachel Locations: Labyrinth, Carlsbad Caverns, Pan’s Hiding Place 6.The Battle of the Labyrinth Characters: Percy, Grover, Juniper, Annabeth Locations: Zeus’s Fist, The Forest The Last Olympian 1.The Princess Andromeda Characters: Percy, Charles Beckendorf Locations: Engine Room, Deck Boss: Kronos/Luke, 12 hearts 2.The River Styx Characters: Percy, Nico Locations: The Underworld, Asphodel Fields, The River Styx 3.Battle on the Bridge Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Michael Yew Locations: The Hudson River, The Williamsburg Bridge Boss: The Minotaur, 3 hearts 4.The Party Ponies Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron Locations: The Empire State Building 5.Mount Olympus Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia Locations: The Empire State Building, Mount Olympus Boss: Kronos, 12 hearts 6.The New Oracle Characters: Percy, Chiron, Apollo Locations: Camp Half-Blood, The Big House Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images Category:Percy Jackson